Boku No Ichigo Chokoretto
by akai chibi seme
Summary: ingridients: bahan dasar anime la corda d'oro, diaduk dengan sedikit khayalan orang stress, dibumbui dengan adegan soft yaoi, jadilah fic bernama Ichigo Chokoretto ini...Strawberry polospun bisa boku ubah jadi Ichigo Chokoretto! R&R please! Chap 3 update!
1. School scandal

Disclaimer: La corda d'oro itu game visual novel yang diproduksi oleh KOEI, bukan boku....

Inilah fic kedua boku, boku remake dari manga la corda d'oro chapter 33. Fufufufu, a bit yaoi inside.....

Fic pertama boku lagi di edit...biar agak enak diliat gitu ;D makasii iia yang udah ngereview fic pertama boku yang judulnya: When the old song is coming

Jaa, Happy Reading!!

* * *

First date ini berawal dari Hihara yang stress gara-gara permainannya yang buruk waktu seleksi ketiga.

Sekarang, dia sedang duduk di bangku kayu di halaman sekolah. Dia asyik menatapi pasangan-pasangan yang baru saja keluar dari kepenatan jam pelajaran. Hampir semuanya berpasangan dan mereka semua terlihat mesraaaa….sekali.

Hihara merasa minder karena cuma dia yang single di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba, mata hihara menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan sendirian diantara lautan pasangan itu. Tanpa ba, bi, bu be dan bo lagi, hihara berlari menuju sosok tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang.

**Sosok** : lho, siapa ini?!

**Hihara**: ……….

**Sosok** : Hihara-senpai?

**Hihara**:……….(matanya berkaca-kaca)

**Sosok** : eh?

**Hihara**: Tsuchiuraaaaa!! (nangis)

**Sosok** (bukan, **Tsuchiura**): Hihara-senpai?! Kenapa??

Tanpa mereka sadari, pasangan muda-mudi yang tadinya asyik bermesraan, malah jadi asyik memerhatikan pasangan sesama jenis itu.

**Cowok 1**: Eh, bukannya itu Hihara-senpai dan Tsuchiura?

**Cewek 1** : Hee?! Mereka berdua pacaran toh?

**Cewek 2** : Masa' sih, mereka itu homo?

**Cowok 13**: Tapi….mereka berdua emang nggak pernah deket sama cewek, lho…

**Cewek 50**: Berarti mereka beneran homo dong?

**Cowok 15**: iiih,serem….

Lalu, Hiharapun mengajak Tsuchiura berkeliling-keliling di tengah kota. Nggak keitung berapa toko yang mereka kunjungi, mulai dari toko kain, toko sayur, toko buah, toko aksesoris, toko makanan kaleng, toko pakaian luar, toko pakaian dalam (negeri), toko mainan sampai toko segala ada.

**Hihara **: yoosh, sekarang kita ke food counter yuk!!

**Tsuchiura**: ………

**Hihara** : nah, kamu mau makan apa, Tsuchiura?

**Tsuchiura**: …….

**Hihara** : Tsuchiura? Kamu masih hidup?

Saat Hihara berbalik ke belakang….

**Hihara **: Hah?! Hei! Tsuchiura! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Kok tidur di jalan trotoar sih? Ntar keinjek orang lho!!

**Tsuchiura** : #*+…..

Lalu….

Tsuchiura menggosok-gosok matanya. Saat tersadar, dia sudah berbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk. Jas hitamnya tergantung di sebuah gantungan baju (ya iyalah). Dan kancing kemejanya terbuka 4 buah. Samar-samar, dia melihat lelaki berambut hijau sedang duduk di kasurnya.

**Lelaki** : Tsuchiura?

**Tsuchiura** : Hihara-senpai?

**Lelaki **(maksudnya **Hihara**): Kamu sudah bangun?

**Tsuchiura** : Ya iyalah, kamu lihat sendiri kan?

**Hihara** : Kok tanda tanyanya nggak ilang-ilang ya? (cengengesan)

**Tsuchiura** : Ini dimana?

**Hihara** : Di kamarku, kamu pingsan waktu kita jalan-jalan.

**Tsuchiura** : Kamu yang membawaku kesini? Gimana caranya?

**Hihara** : Nggak tau nih, tau-tau author udah pindahin kita kesini

**Tsuchiura** : Kok rumahmu sepi sih?

**Hihara** : Tenang aja, orang kita cuma berdua kok, di rumah ini. (mutados)

**Tsuchiura** : APA????!!

Hihara pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan makanan, Tsuchiura memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut merah masuk ke kamar sambil membawakan makanan dan air putih.

**Tsuchiura** : Hino?

**Hino** : Tsuchiura-kun, ini aku bawakan makanan…

**Tsuchiura **: Terima kasih, taruh saja di meja. Kepalaku masih pusing…..

**Hino **: Ya udah, gimana kalau minum dulu?

**Tsuchiura** : Iya, aku mau. Tapi….kepalaku masih berat…nggak bisa duduk

**Hino** : Mmm….gimana minumnya?

**Tsuchiura **: Eto…coba minum dari bibir ke bibir

**Hino** : Eeh?! Ngomong apa sih, Tsuchiura-kun??!

**Tsuchiura** : Cuma kali ini aja kok….abis itu kamu boleh kumur-kumur pake air 7 kali, terus yang terakhir pake tanah….

**Hino** : I…iya

Tsuchiura agak bingung. Kok? Kok? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi berani seperti ini? Padahal nembak aja belum berani.

Terus, kok Hino mau-maunya kumur-kumur pake tanah? Setelah Hino meminum air putih tersebut, Hino mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Tsuchiura juga menutup matanya, menanti wajah Hino yang mendekat.

Perlahan-lahan, Tsuchiura merasakan tiap lembar rambut hijau itu menyentuh keningnya, dan…0_0 rambut hijau?!

Dia baru menyadari bahwa diatas tubuhnya terdapat…makhluk berambut hijau!!

**Tsuchiura** : UWAA!! Hihara-senpai??!

**Hihara** : Lho, sudah bangun ya?

**Tsuchiura** : Kenapa…kenapa kamu….

**Hihara** : aah, aku tadinya mau meminumkan air putih lewat bibir, tapi ternyata kamu udah bangun (mendengus)

**Tsuchiura **: Hihara-senpai ini ngomong apa sih?

**Hihara** : Aku…ingin menciummu (boy-ish mode on)

**Tsuchiura** : Apa?!!!!

**Hihara** : Tsuchiura….boleh kan? (membuka sabuk Tsuchiura) (WAW!! 0_0)

Tsuchiura mengambil jas hitamnya, dan bergegas untuk pulang.

**Tsuchiura** : Terimakasih ya, Hihara-senpai! Aku mau pulang dulu!

**Hihara **: Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya…

**Hihara** : Ya ampun, Tsuchiura pemalu banget ya...(senyum kawaii _)

Esok harinya, di sekolah….Tsuchiura kembali berjalan sendirian menuju gedung program reguler. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

**Hihara** : Tsuchiuraaaa!!

**Tsuchiura** : Hihara-senpai? Ada apa?

**Hihara** : (volume maksimum) SABUKMU KETINGGALAN DI KAMARKUU!!

**Tsuchiura** : …….

Murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat, langsung berbisik-bisik.

**Cewek 1** : Eh? Berarti kemarin mereka ngapain?

**Cowok 1** : Masa' sih, mereka melakukan hal seperti itu?

**Cewek 2** : Aku nggak nyangka lho, Hihara-senpai dan Tsuchiura….

**Yunoki **(kebetulan lewat) : Wah, wah, ternyata Hihara sudah besar, ya….

* * *

Review...review please! Saran, kritik, makian, cacian, pujian ampe puisi juga boleh koq... :")

ada chapter 2'a, tapi belum boku ketik lagi males.....(BLETAK!! author dilempar pake sendal)

Chapter 2 boku remake dari anime la corda opus 15

judulnya....THIS IS FUJOSHI CONVERSATION!

Makasii dah baca fic boku ;D jaa ne


	2. This is fujoshi talk

Disclaimer : La corda d'oro diproduksi oleh KOEI, jadi bukan boku yang buat....

Fic ini boku remake dari anime La corda opus 15.....judulnya, THIS IS FUJOSHI CONVERSATION! So, kalian bakal dipertemukan(alaa...bahasanya) pada istilah2 khusus dalam dunia Fujoshi, alias yaoi fangirl!

Jaa, happy reading! Boku bikin sedikit twist di akhir cerita, jadi baca sampai akhir yaaa ^^

* * *

Hino, Fuyuumi dan Amo berkumpul di ruang konferensi, menunggu Kanazawa-sensei untuk membicarakan seleksi keempat.

**Mori** : Nee, lagi ngomongin apa nih? (mendadak muncul dari balik pintu)

**Amo** : Hei, hei, kamu tahu nggak, Tsuchiura sama Hihara-senpai itu homo lho! Kamu denger nggak kalo Tsuchiura lepas sabuk di kamar Hihara-senpai?

**Hino** : Tapi…kan belum tentu, siapa tahu Tsuchiura cuma numpang ganti baju di kamar Hihara-senpai….

**Amo** : Nggak mungkin! Kemarin aja, di deket gerbang mereka pelukan, kok!

**Hino and Mori **: APAAA!?

**Amo** : (muka sok mikir) siapa yang jadi semenya ya?

**Mori **: Mungkin…Tsuchiura-kun?

**Hino** : Bisa jadi…apalagi badan Tsuchiura lebih tinggi daripada Hihara-senpai…

**Amo** : Tapi, setelah kusurvei dari manga-manga yaoi, besar badan itu nggak selalu jadi seme! Biasanya seme itu yang nggak panasan dan nggak pemarah!

**Fuyuumi** : ……….

**Mori **: Loh, emang badan Tsuchiura lebih tinggi ya? Aku kira sama….

**Hino** : Iya kok, kalo aku ngobrol sama Tsuchiura, pasti aku harus tanggah sampai sakit leher, kalo sama Hihara-senpai, paling tanggah sedikit udah bisa lihat mukanya (muka polos dihias dengan senyum mutados)

**Amo** : Masa sih, aku juga tanggah tapi nggak nyampe sakit leher kok! (nowaki: kayaknya nih orang kontra terus deh! T_T)

**Hino **: Kamu kan lebih tinggi darpada aku, tinggiku paling cuma sedada Tsuchiura

**Fuyuumi **: …………..

**Mori** : Kalian kalo ngobrol lebih suka sebelah-sebelahan, sih… (muka jahil)

**Hino**: Kita kembali ke laptop! (fans empat mata ceritanya _) masa sih, semenya Hihara senpai?

**Mori** : Nggak jelas juga sih, mana dua-duanya (kayaknya) sama-sama nggak nafsu sama cewek lagi,

**Amo** : Ah, mereka itu kan bishonen dari game cewek! Cewek sukanya sama cowok yang cool, nggak centil! Kalo mereka agresif sama cewek, pasti game la corda nggak bakal laku!

**Mori** : Iya, ya. Ntar anime sama manganya nggak bakal dibikin kayak sekarang. (ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam matuk)

Fuyuumi : ……..

**Amo** : So, aku bisa nebak kalo yang jadi semenya itu Hihara-senpai!

**Hino** : Kalo gitu kayak pairing yaoi di Aishiteru dong? (Author's highest recommended! _)

**Mori** : Tapi, Hihara-senpai kan lugu….mana tahu soal –PIIIIIP-?

**Amo** : Yah, lugu-lugu juga dia itu setaun lebih tua dibanding kita, kita mana bisa ngerti pikiran orang dewasa?

**Mori** : Hei, dia itu cuma beda setaun sama kita!

**Hino** : Yang bisa mikir kaya –PIIIIIP- sih, tipe cowok yang manly kaya Tsuchiura….(ngomong sendiri, abis dari tadi nggak ada yang dengerin)

SHIIIIIIING…..semua mendadak diam

**Amo** : Iya ya! Diantara peserta concour, yang keliatan kayak cowok cuma Tsuchiura doang….

**Mori** : Iya! Biasanya kan cowok pikirannya nggak jauh dari –PIIIIIP- , jadi ada kemungkinan Tsuchiura yang jadi semenya!

**Amo** : Ah, pasti mereka berdua gantian!! Kayak di game Kichiku Megane!

**Mori **: Aku setuju! Tapi…aku lebih suka kalau Hihara-senpai yang jadi seme…

**Amo** : Aku lebih suka kalo Tsuchiura yang jadi semenya. Kan badan Tsuchiura sedikit lebih besar daripada Hihara-senpai, jadi bisa lebih –PIIIIIP- keliatannya!

**Amo & Mori **: KYAAAAA! Viva YAOI!!

**Fuyuumi** : Ano…senpai, kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih? (Fuyuumi…akhirnya kamu ngomong juga!)

**Hino** : Fuyuumi, jangan dengarkan mereka ya….kamu belum 17 tahun, jadi belum boleh ikutan (nada bijak)

**Fuyuumi** : Ah…umm!

Sementara itu, terlihat empat ekor cowok sedang menunggu dengan sabarnya di depan pintu ruang konferensi. Hihara yang duduk nyender di pintu sambil nguping. Shimizu yang menatap pintu dengan mata yang sedikit ngantuk. Tsuchiura yang berdiri di sebelah Tsukimori sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Tsukimori yang memasang muka dingin dan cuek.

**Tsuchiura** : Enak aja, kalian pikir aku cowok mesum apa? (ngomong sendiri)

**Tsukimori** : Sebaiknya jangan komat-kamit nggak jelas disini deh, cowok mesum.

**Tsuchiura **: Hmph, biarin aja! Daripada kamu, nggak diakui sebagai cowok!

**Shimizu** : Oh pintu, cepatlah terbuka…..

Kembali ke ruang konferensi….

**Hino** : (dalam hati) kalau aku…suka yang mana ya? Ah, aku nggak begitu suka kalau Tsuchiura jadi seme, lebih cocok Hihara-senpai….tapi, aku juga nggak tega kalau liat muka Tsuchiura di-PIIIIP- sama Hihara-senpai….mmmm…kalau gitu aku netral aja deh (senyum-senyum sendiri)

**Amo** : Hayoooo, kenapa kamu senyum sendiri? Lagi ngebayangin adegan yaoi ya?

**Hino** : Ano…bukan kok!

**Amo** : Alaa, pasti iya! Nah, menurut kamu siapa yang jadi semenya? (bisik-bisik)

Bisikan Amo itu terdengar sampai luar ruangan. Empat cowok yang berada di luar ruangan itupun memasang wajah yang tegang. Kecuali Shimizu dan Tsukimori yang wajahnya datar. Berikut pikiran mereka masing-masing

**Hihara** : 'Jangan aku! Masa sih, muka innocent gini jadi seme? Nanti jatuh deh pamorku sebagai Kazuki Hihara yang lugu nan polos!'

**Tsuchiura** : 'Hino…kamu nggak bakal tega kan, masa aku dicap homo sih? Aku kan masih normal!'

**Shimizu** : 'Aku lapar…..'

**Tsukimori **: 'Ups, aku kentut….ketauan nggak ya?'

**Yunoki** (mendadak muncul) : Hei…muka kalian kok tegang gitu sih? Kayak suami yang nunggu istrinya melahirkan aja…(mutados)

**Hihara** : Sssh! Yunoki, jangan berisik! Eh, ini bau apa ya? (nutup hidung)

**Tsuchiura** : Mmmh, kok bau kentut ya? (nutup hidung)

**Shimizu** : Bau…. (nutup hidung)

**Tsukimori** : Siapa sih, yang kentut? Pasti kamu ya, cowok mesum? (ikut-ikutan nutup hidung)

**Tsuchiura** : Enak aja! kentutku nggak bau kayak gini! Kayaknya nih orang abis makan telor atau jengkol kali ya,

**Hihara** : Bukan aku loh! Aku nggak pernah makan jengkol tuh!

**Shimizu** : Pagi ini aku makan wortel….

**Hihara** : Tunggu….pas Yunoki datang, baunya langsung kecium kan?

**All boys**(kecuali **Yunoki**) : Berarti…..dia! (menunjuk ke arah Yunoki)

Keempat cowok itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunoki. Yunokipun cuma bisa masang muka bego sambil terpaku di dekat pintu.

**Yunoki** : Aku nggak pernah kentut di depan orang kok….(muka polos)

* * *

Huuhuuuhuuuu....maaf ya Yunoki-sama...lagi-lagi kamu dapet peran figuran yang nyempil2....

Kalo kalian ada request episode yang mw diremake, boleh aja kok... ^_^

Haaah, gimana fic boku? Ada yang aneh? Bagus ato Jorok? Haha...thanks for reading! And i wait for your review (Isinya boleh apa aja kok^^)

Thx 4 d R&R!!


	3. First night

Disclaimer: La corda bukan punya boku, okeh? Kalo boku ngaku, nanti boku dikerubungin ama fans (dilempar kereta)

Ini parodi dari La corda opus 6, terus manganya kalo gak volume 2, mungkin volume 3

Makasih banget buat uLqiura ekor empat udah nyumbangin idenya. (hugs)

Oh ya, warning buat yang anti yaoi, bisa klik back aja. Daripada selesai baca langsung ngeflame, soalnya cerita yang satu ini bener-bener YAOI.

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Hino menyusuri lorong gelap di vila milik keluarga Fuyuumi. Mulutnya asyik mengunyah pocky coklat di tangannya. Pocky itu cukup menenangkan dirinya dari insiden sore itu. Ya, saat Tsuchiura dan Hihara berebut bantal. Saat itu Hino spontan menarik lengan Hihara yang hampir terjatuh. Tapi aksinya itu malah membuat Hihara jatuh diatas Hino. Diatas kasur pula.

Tsuchiura, entah kenapa terlihat tidak suka dengan kejadian itu.

**Hino**: Wajar saja. Mereka kan pasangan, aku sudah berbuat kejam pada Tsuchiura-kun. (udah berhenti ngunyah)

Mata Hino menangkap sosok Fuyuumi di tengah kegelapan. Fuyuumi sedang sibuk menguping dari pintu. Ruangan itu adalah kamar Tsuchiura, Hihara dan Shimizu.

**Hino**: Fuyuumi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?

**Fuyuumi**: Ssssh…! Hino-senpai, aku…aku mendengar suara aneh dari kamar ini, jadi…aku merasa penasaran dan...menguping. (volume suara 1/10 suara normal)

**Hino**: Mana? Mana? (nempelin kuping ke pintu)

**Cowok 1**: A…ah!

**Cowok 2**: Tahan sedikit ya, Tsuchiura-kun.

Hino mengaktifkan naluri fujoshinya.

**Hino**: Tsuchiura-kun dan…Hihara-senpai?

**Fuyuumi**: A…apa yang mereka lakukan senpai? Kenapa Tsuchiura senpai mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? (tumben Fuyuumi ngomongnya lancar)

**Hino**: Pasti ini 'malam pertama' mereka… (fujoshi mode on)

**Fuyuumi**: Malam…pertama…? (sweatdrop)

**Hino**: Iya. Kalau malam pertama, pasti masih kerasa sakit. Tapi selanjutnya nggak bakal sakit kok.

**Fuyuumi**: (what the...?)

**Tsuchiura**: Hihara-senpai…akh…sakit…aah!

**Hihara**: Ngh…

**Tsuchiura**: Aah!

**Hihara**: Aduh, keras banget.

Hino yang nguping diluar udah mulai nosebleed.

**Fuyuumi**: Hino-senpai! Kamu nggak apa-apa? (masih bisik-bisik)

**Hino**: Haha, nggak apa-apa. Ternyata suara Kentaro Ito mantep banget ya… (ketawa kikuk)

**Tsuchiura**: Sakit…Hihara…senpai.

**Hihara**: Ah, maaf! Mau berhenti aja?

**Tsuchiura**: Nggak apa-apa...lanjutin aja…

**Hihara**: Beneran nih?

**Tsuchiura**: Iya…

**Hihara**: Geser deh, kakinya. Ngh…

**Tsuchiura**: Aaah! Ah! Mmm… (mulutnya ketutup)

**Hihara**: Sssh, nanti Shimizu bangun…

**Shimizu**: Ngg…ada apa, Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-senpai? (suara orang baru bangun tidur)

**Hihara**: Eh, Shimizu. Boleh minta tolong? Ambilin botol di ujung kasur itu.

**Shimizu**: Ini. Hmm…zzzzz (tidur lagi)

**Hino**: Loh? Kenapa Shimizu nggak bereaksi apa-apa ya? (masih khusuk nguping)

**Hihara**: Nah, aku terusin ya. Mmh…kakinya jangan tegang, Tsuchiura.

**Tsuchiura**: Ngh…akh! Aah!

**Fuyuumi**: Mereka sebenernya ngapain sih? Hino sen…

**Hino**: (terbaring dengan nosebleed bercucuran di lantai)

**Fuyuumi**: HUWAAAA! Hino-senpai! (panik)

Pagi harinya...

**Hino**: Maaf…kemarin malam aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, Fuyuumi.

**Fuyuumi**: Ah…nggak apa-apa…untung Hihara senpai dan Tsuchiura senpai masih bangun, jadi senpai bisa digotong ke kamar…

**Hino**: Eh?

Tiba-tiba, Hihara dan Tsuchiura keluar dari kamar. Hihara menopang Tsuchiura sambil berjalan.

**Hihara**: Tsuchiura…bisa jalan kan? Yang kemarin masih sakit?

**Tsuchiura**: Ah…iya.

**Hihara**: Oh! Selamat pagi Hino-chan, Fuyuumi.

**Fuyuumi**: (rada nunduk) Selamat pagi Hihara senpai, Tsuchiura senpai.

**Hihara**: Kamu sudah baikan kan, Hino-chan? Aku kaget loh, ngeliat kamu mimisan ampe darahnya masuk ke sela-sela pintu. Kukira ada pembunuhan.

**Hino**: (speechless)

**Tsuchiura**: Hino? Mukamu kok aneh, sih? (ngerutin alis sebelah)

**Hino**: (mendadak blushing) A…aku sarapan duluan! Daah!

**Fuyuumi**: Eh? Hino senpai? Tunggu! (ngejar Hino)

**Hihara**: (down) Hino-chan…apa dia masih marah soal kemarin?

**Tsuchiura**: Mana kutahu.

**Kanazawa**: Tsuchiura, kamu kenapa? Jalan sambil dibopong gitu.

**Tsuchiura**: Kemarin…aku kesandung di kamar mandi. Lututku biru, pergelangan kakiku keseleo. Untung Hihara-senpai mau memijat kakiku pakai minyak, jadi sekarang nggak terlalu sakit.

**Hihara**: Tapi kakimu belum sembuh betul kan? Siang kamu harus pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Tsuchiura**: Nggak, ah. Ujung-ujungnya pasti dipijat juga. Yang kemarin malam aja udah sakit.

**Hihara**: Jadi, kamu lebih milih aku pijat tiap malam? Sampai kamu sembuh?

**Tsuchiura**: ….. (sweatdrop)

**Kanazawa**: Haaah…merepotkan.

Sepertinya 'malam pertama' Hihara dan Tsuchiura masih terus berlanjut sampai acara menginap ini berakhir...

* * *

Owari!

Yang udah pernah denger drama CD yaoi, pasti ngerti deh...dialog-dialog ini. Boku terinspirasi setelah denger drama cd kichiku megane. xD

Dan walhasil, terbitlah fic gaje, mesum dan aneh ini. (bangga)

Maaf kalo gaje ato kependekan kali ya...boku sebenernya lagi buntu ide buat bikin fic. Suer. Tapi mumpung otak mesum boku lagi jalan, ya...tulis aja deh.

Jadi curcol ah, review...makasih yang udah baca. ^^


End file.
